Unlike You
by populette
Summary: Brooke Davis and Haley James are about as different as two people could be. They don’t have a thing in common…well except their father. A/U- Brucas/Naley & little Jeyton. Brathan-Jaley-Breyton-Paley-Brachal-Laley Friendships.
1. UnFounded

:-:

Prologue: Unfounded

:-:

"And you're still here" Eleven years of living together, yet every morning she utters the same sentence.

She thinks it's her world because she was born first, well that and I live in her parents house, her biological parents that is, "And you're still a bitch" I mutter, running a hand through my brown hair.

She narrows her eyes at me and makes a face, "Well, I can't help but point it out you are living in _my_ Dad's house" And she's always been this blatantly mean to me. Ever since we were younger she's gone out of her way to make me feel like an outcast.

"He's my Dad too" I retort childishly, but I feel like I have to point it out because it's true.

She disregards this completely, "Whatever you need to help you sleep at night" She pops two Percocet's in her mouth because that's what _she needs_ to help her sleep at night, well actually to function at all. And as mean and bitchy as she is to me, I still feel like she's my sister and every time I see her do it I feel a pang of hurt in my heart.

"Stop staring…freak" She insults me on her way out of the room.

I don't say anything because frankly I'm pretty much used to it, I mean it just doesn't really phase me anymore, I just count down the days until I'll be out of here. Not to say that I wouldn't miss my parents, because they have been nothing but good to me. My dad never let me feel as if I was anything but his daughter and "Mom" well she's a little to busy being nineteen to pay attention to either of us. But I honestly couldn't thank them enough for taking me in after my mother died when I was five. So I'll always be grateful and that's probably why I usually at least _try _to hold my tongue with Brooke.

"Baby!" I hear her squeal and I know she's in the presence of her boy toy Lucas Scott, the first guy she's ever committed to. And how? I'd like to know.

I hear her giggling as she leads him back into the kitchen, "Take whatever you want, I'll just be a minute" She kisses him unabashedly before sauntering back up to her room.

"Hey" He raises a hand up at me in recognition.

I jut my chin out to him, "Hi" I greet, throwing him a muffin, which he catches much to my surprise, mostly because I suck at anything requiring, well, coordination.

"Thanks" he nods, "Did you read the book I suggested?" He asks casually.

And I know you're all stunned by the fact that he used the words "read" and "I" in the same sentence, because that's not a typical Brooke Davis boyfriend. BUT he's hooked on phonics and actually has a personality.

I nod my head, "It's crap so far" I say with a shrug.

He gives a small laugh, "Awe c'mon you just have to get past the halfway, then it gets good!" He defends.

"How about the Fountain Head? How far do you get in that?" I ask him about the Ayn Rand book I had suggested him to read.

He shakes his head at me, "She's a bleeding heart liberal and I have no idea what she's talking about…so far" He's biased though because he's always thought that she's crazy and way too far left, so he can't make a clear judgment.

I just don't think Brooke knows this side of him. She just knows the Lucas Scott— basket ball star. You know the same Lucas Scott that they all know. No one (besides me I think) even knows this part of him. That he doesn't actually have fun at their parties, that he'd rather read a good book then go out and get drunk, that basketball has always just been an outlet to an overbearing father and that what he wants more then anything is to be accepted for what he is and who is rather then who he pretends to be.

What adds to his complexity though, is that he actually does _love_ my sister. And it's not that infatuation type of love that Tim feels when he's around her either. It's genuine, compassionate _real_ love. It's so unfathomable for me though, because the two of them in reality couldn't be any more different. But he's the first one who's ever gotten in her heart…so obviously she sees something in him too. Shocking I know, since I thought Brooke was only capable of loving herself.

"Haley" His voice shakes me out of my thoughts; it looks like he had just asked me a question that I clearly didn't answer.

I give a nervous laugh, "Sorry?" I ask him to repeat.

"Just wondering if you're coming to the game?" He asked a little defensively.

I shrug a shoulder, "I dunno, maybe if Jake…" I trail off, mentioning Jake Jegalski— my best friend, the only person who truly understands me.

Lucas leans against the counter, "Yeah, he's playing" He answers my barely asked question, "His shoulder's better now" He says briefly.

What Lucas doesn't know, is that it wasn't because of his shoulder that Jake had to start the season off late. Missing the first seven games. Oh no, it wasn't a physical ailment that plagued Jake. It was the fact that a week before the season started, a baby showed up on his doorstep. A baby that was most definitely his and completely abandoned. So in between the diaper changes and the crying, he barely had time to go to school let alone play basketball. But he didn't want to get kicked off the team so once he explained to the coach (Whitey) his current predicament; they concocted this "shoulder" story until he got settled.

"I'm uh glad" I say awkwardly, I'm a really bad liar.

Lucas looks at me funny, "But you knew that right? I mean aren't you two like—

He gets cut off by my sister's voice and for once I'm actually a little relieved to see her, "Luke baby, do you…" She trails off glancing at the two of us, "Why were you talking to _her_?" She asks utter disdain in her voice.

I see Lucas shoot me an apologetic glance, how ironic is it that he's apologizing for the way my own sister treats me, "I was just making polite conversation babe" He says smoothly, walking over to her with out another word to me.

And in that sense Lucas Scott is and always will be like the rest of them. When it comes down to it him and the rest of the school is at Brooke's every beck and call, so what princess doesn't like…

She stares at him for a second, before attaching her lips to his and that's my cue to leave.

:-:

I wait on the receiving side of a very familiar door, "Hey, you're early" He looks disheveled and tired.

I step in leaving my shoes at the entrance, "Step-bitch and the boyfriend were canoodling, so as always I was sick to my stomach" I grin and he just nods because he knows.

He leads me into his small sitting room where have spent countless days watching movies and having popcorn fights, "So I got good news, coach is letting me—

"Play?" I supply, but immediately I wish I hadn't because now he's gonna wanna know how I knew.

He looks at me curiously; here it comes "How'd you know?" He asks.

I bite my lip, "L-Lucas uh mentioned it" I stutter.

His face is that of complete and utter shock, "Lucas as in Scott?" He asks and I feel like that's kind of a dumb question.

I just nod though, "Yeah, Lucas Scott" I confirm.

He raises his eye brows, not even bothering to cover his surprise now "Yeah and what else did you guys talk about?" He asks amusedly, he's mocking me.

I shake my head, "Nothing, he just…nothing" I glance towards the floor.

Jake will never be able to understand or accept that me and Lucas Scott could have anything in common. Because in the world of popularity and excess, we wouldn't have. But people tend to surprise you; I've always believed that, most people don't.

I can feel his gaze linger on me for a second longer, "Where's Jenny?" I ask, changing the subject.

"Sleeping" he breathes out in a sigh of relief, "My mom's gonna watch her till I get back from school" He tells me.

I nod, "And the game?" I ask him, wondering who would when he was playing.

Then he looks towards me, "I was hoping, you'd do me a favor Haley bub…" He trails off optimistically, "You know you could even bring her to the game" He tries to make it look more appealing.

But he doesn't have to because I already love Jenny as if she was my niece and I'd never refuse to watch her, "Course I will" I say almost immediately.

He smiles, "Thanks, you're the best" He reaches over to hug me.

I accept his hug but can't help but feel uneasy about his gratitude. He should know that he really doesn't have to ask me to watch Jenny, that I'd do anything to help him out just like he'd do anything for me. It's usually been that way between us since I can remember, so why all of a sudden does it feel so formal?

:-:

Tree Hill High, it's that school that you thought only existed in the movie "Mean Girls". Where cliques are eminent and no one steps out of their comfort zone. And where do I fit in? Well pretty much no where, my best friend's a jock with a baby and I'm a tutor so on the social scale I'm not sure where I'd be. That and my sister, my own flesh and blood is high school royalty. So I'm really not sure where that puts me and honestly I've never cared enough to find out.

Being Brooke's sister, people have always known me but along with knowing me they know Brooke absolutely despises me, so no one acknowledges that we're related.

I lean against my locker and stare at her for a minute, surrounded by all these people, being the center of attention. "Oh god, Rach you wouldn't even believe me if I told you!" She laughs that raspy laugh that everyone finds absolutely adorable but I find excruciatingly annoying.

She directs her attention to one person and everyone else just hangs on her every word. There's the usual crowd, Lucas hovering over her, Lucas's twin brother Nathan (who is coincidentally Brooke's "best friend"), Peyton, Nathan's blonde on and off girlfriend. A girl named Rachel who doesn't seem like she has Brooke's best intentions at heart. Bevin, a girl who I'm surprised can walk and chew gum at the same time with the IQ God allotted her, Tim Smith, her intellectual counterpart (who is completely obsessed with Brooke). And then there are the nameless, faceless cheerleaders and jocks all of them as taken with Brooke as the next.

And I stand on the opposite side of that world, leaning against my locker watching her accept everyone except me. Even though I say I've grown to recognize that Brooke and me will never be anything, it doesn't mean I don't feel a pang of hurt in my heart every time I think about it.

But she's never going to feel that way, she'll never be remorseful for the way she's treated me these last few years.

And she's never going to realize that her hatred has, had and always will be…

Unfounded.

:-:

A/N: Pretty A/U huh?

Well read and review :]


	2. Understandable

:-:

Chapter 1: Understandable

:-:

No one understands the way I treat her. But because I'm Brooke Davis, they don't challenge it either. Truth is though, half the time I don't even know why I'm so mean to her, its just a rhythm we've fallen into. I insult her, she calls me a name and its business as usual.

But I figure you might want a better explanation then that, so that I don't look like a _complete_ heartless bitch. It started when I was five and my dad brought home my new baby sister. When my mom told me I was thinking a little, tiny, crying, screaming bundle of crap right? Instead she's this brown haired, brown eyed girl just about the same age as me. At five years old…I didn't know much but I knew enough to know this wasn't your typical "baby sister".

See when I was old enough to understand, they explained to me what had happened. Well they left out the vulgar details but I kind of pieced those together as I got older. So here's how it goes, apparently after my parents had gotten married they wanted a kid. That would be me. Anyways, around the time my mom got pregnant with me; my Dad had left on a "business trip" to New York. Enter Haley's mom, Lydia James (or as my mom likes to refer to her man stealing "harlot"). Apparently the two of them had a hot, two-week tryst which fizzled out once my Dad got called back to Tree Hill.

So Lydia realizes she's preggers and the rest is kind of history I guess, right? I mean my Dad had no choice but to tell my mom (who went into early labor because of it…maybe that's why I'm so screwed up) and paid a gracious amount of child support there after. Then unexpectedly Haley's mom died after getting hit by a truck. Something about sharp trauma to the brain, making little Haley my father's responsibility.

It sounds like such a sob story when you tell it like that and you're all like how can she even bare to be mean to a girl who's lost so much. What you don't understand is how much I lost _because _of her. It started the second she came into my life, when we started kindergarten together. She always brought home better grades. If I got a B, She always got an A, and if I got an A, well then she got an A plus. And my achievements were always outshined by hers.

I think that's when I started kind of well…hating her. Because from then on she was always better then me. My Father could only sing praises of her, Haley could do no wrong. When business friends came around Haley was the first he'd introduce. When there was a Christmas party at his job (that we all had to go to) Haley would get the first dance. And even when I got sick (Cold, flu, stomach virus), Haley would get something like the chicken pox or measles to take the attention off me. Can you even imagine what that's like?

Even my mom seemed to like her better…and that's saying a lot because my mom doesn't like anyone. Seriously. It started out because out of the two of us Haley was always the one who _didn't _quit all of the useless dance classes my mom put us in (Jazz, tap, ballet). I always did. As we got older, she and Haley seemed to get closer (How? I don't know because during my entire childhood, I remember seeing the woman like six times all together)She would always ask "Haley, does this make me look twenty-one?" or "Haley, is this trashy?" and that always kills me because _Haley _doesn't have a fashion sense! She owns a god damn poncho for god sakes!

So can you see why I might resent her a little? She came into my perfect life and turned it completely upside down. Winning the hearts of my parents and making me feel like the step daughter…when it should have been the other way around. It might sound mean, cold or cruel but it's how I feel. I mean the second she came into my house I began to get pushed into the background, and Haley had the spotlight shining only on her. Is it too much to ask to get a little attention from my own parents?! But she has to steal it all and whatever I do is never good enough.

I've always been second best and she's always been better then me so I guess somewhere along the line I got tired of trying. Instead, I just started putting her down—not that it really affects her. She doesn't care what I think, she thinks I'm just a brainless slut who isn't worth her time. So why should I?

It used to really bother me when I was younger, her being the favorite and me being the screw up. But now it doesn't really faze me coz I'm used to it. What's more? I'm cheer captain, queen of tree hill high, best looking and most popular. So you see, she can have my parents if she wants them that badly but she'll never have this part of my life. Because at school, while she maybe on the honor roll, I'm still the center of attention. And that's something she can never take away from me. And you know what else? At the end, my parents are hardly ever here so what does it really matter who they like better?

:-:

"Davis!" That's my best friend Nathan yelling for me. He's my boyfriend Lucas' twin brother. All though they don't really look like twins. Don't act like it either.

I whirl around, my pony tail smacking me in the face in the process, "What?" I ask him, as he moves to stand in front of me.

He looks at me and smirks, why? I have no idea "I need a favor" He says, of course he does when doesn't he need a frickin' favor?!

I roll my eyes and pretend to be annoyed "What is it Nathan?" I ask.

He just grins, "The directions to Bevin's house" he says, a mischievous glint in his cobalt blue eyes.

In a sense, Nathan's almost as screwed up as me maybe that's why we're best friends. Because of how alike we are. Lucas says that when you find something familiar you tend to cling on to it. Maybe that's how it is with me and Nathan right? A mutual need for something familiar "You're with Peyton, Nathan" I sigh, I've got some scruples. The girl is one of my really good friends. We've known each other since before we were born (Anna Sawyer was one of my mom's only friends).

He shakes his head and I can anticipate what he's going to say. _We broke up._ "We broke up" He says. See, told ya.

I don't skip a beat, "And you'll be back together tomorrow at the latest, so no" I say exasperatedly, I know how it is with them. In fact, the entire school knows how it is with them.

His eyes harden, now he's pissed "You know not everything is your business right? God, Brooke, I didn't ask for a lecture" He's an ass.

I open my mouth to retort but he cuts me off, "I don't get why you feel like you always have to protect her! Peyton doesn't even like you that much!" He says and that's pretty much a knife in my heart. Peyton is a girl who's more of a sister to me then my own, for him to saying something like that is just malicious.

He instantly regrets it as soon as it came out but he can't take it back. The thing you really should know about Nathan, he always says things he doesn't mean. He ends up apologizing to me afterwards but it doesn't take back how badly it hurt when he said it, "You're a dick" I say in a low, angry voice.

The remorse in his eyes disappears, "And you're a bitch" He says with a shrug, "And you know—

But the gym doors open and I see my boyfriend stepping in, he can tell that Nathan and I just had a fight because instantly he looks concerned. He walks closer in his untucked shirt, creased khaki pants and loosened tie. He always looks so sexy after a game, "You okay?" He asks, looking suspiciously from me to Nathan.

Nathan's the first to speak "This doesn't concern you Lucas" He's such an ass. I swear I don't even know why I put up with him. Probably for the same reason Lucas does. We have to.

Lucas narrows his blue eyes, they're the same shade as Nathan's "My girlfriend" He points at me, "My brother" He points at Nathan, "So yeah, it does concern me" He's not afraid of Nathan the way the rest of the school is. I guess coz they live together.

Nathan looks like he wants to say something but he doesn't, "Wanna drive me home Luke?" I ask softly, looking up at him.

He nods immediately, "Yeah, you done here?" His question is directed more towards Nathan though.

Nathan doesn't respond, instead shoots me a really bad look before turning on his heel to leave.

I breath out tentatively, I don't like fighting with him not really "You okay?" Lucas asks, taking me by the shoulders and looking into my eyes.

I hate it and love it when he does this. Because while I don't like him seeing me like this, it's refreshing to know that someone really cares. Since no one has in a very long time "Yeah, it's just Nathan…you know" I trail off quietly. I don't have to say any more because he does know. Lucas knows Nathan as well as he can. And by that I mean, Nathan's almost as guarded as I am. Growing up Lucas and Nathan were always in competition with each other (courtesy of their dear old dad Dan Scott) and Lucas would usually come out victorious. Some where along the line they realized that life isn't all about competition (I think it's when they both made Varsity in ninth and realized what "team" means) and they'd gotten closer. But that didn't do much lower Nathan's walls.

He wraps an arm around my shoulder and I lean into his embrace. He makes me feel safer then I ever have, like as long as I have him everything else doesn't really matter. "How'd I do tonight?" He asks me playfully, he's trying to lighten my mood.

Truth is, he was amazing as usual, "Phenomenal" I say, leaning up and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

He chuckles and places a kiss on the side of my head, "Do I get a reward, for playing so good?" He asks, raising his eye brows up and down ridiculously.

It's my turn to chuckle, "Hmm" I tap my chin with my finger, pretending to think about his proposal "Well, keep playing your cards right and I'm thinkin' yes" I tell him, because I want him just as badly as he wants me right now. Watching him play gets me horny and I think just seeing me gets him horny. What can I say? My uniform fits me well.

His eyes light up as he opens his car door for me, "You wanna go to your house or mine?" He asks, getting into the sleek new Porsche from Dan Scott motors. If there was one thing Dan knew how to do, it was bribe his boys.

Is neither a choice? Just kidding "Mine I guess, Nathan's gonna be at yours" I decide, because even though I really am not too fond of my cold, lonely house—I really don't wanna see Nathan.

Lucas just nods, "And could you stay…like the night?" I ask and I feel a little silly because it sounds so…childish, but I hate being alone.

He looks over at me, "Course baby" He says, grazing my cheek with his fingers.

See this is what makes Lucas Scott different then any other boy I've ever dated, if you can call every other boy before him "dating" (it was mostly a string of hook ups and one night stands). If it was any other guy I probably would have never asked because it would mean showing them how vulnerable I feel and that was never really an option for me. I always felt like if I showed my true self I wouldn't be accepted. Because at home, I was never good enough so you could say that it just started to feel like I would never be. To anyone.

But Lucas has always made me feel comfortable, probably because of how long we've known each other. He's like Nathan, but better? I'm not really sure how to explain it but he's different. He's the first guy who's gotten in my heart _before_ he got in my bed.

:-:

My house is dark and quiet, Haley is either asleep or not home but probably the first one because let's face it what's she got to do on a Friday night?

Lucas flips a couple of light switches so that it's a little more welcoming. For him anyway. This place will never feel like home to me. "Your house always reminds me of your mom" He says and I know what he means. Frigid, Dark and Fake.

"Ugh, come on I really need to get out of this uniform" I groan, because while it fills me with pride to wear it, I just cant keep it on for longer then I have to.

He grins, "I can help with that" He wraps his arms around my waist and lifts me off the ground. Why? I don't know. He's weird like that.

"Lucas!" I giggle because he makes me laugh no matter what he does.

He just kisses my cheek before putting me back on the ground, "C'mon" I lace my finger with his and tug him up the stairs.

He pads along behind me, "Is Haley asleep?" He asks.

My body tenses at her name, "I don't know" It comes out a little harsher then I meant and I know he heard it too because his hand drops from mine, "I mean, probably but I don't know" I rephrase it in a softer tone.

I know its not good enough but I honestly don't really like talking about her, not even for a second, "Sorry" I mumble, turning a left to go to my room.

He walks in behind me closing the door behind him as he has done so many times before. He's been my boyfriend for almost a year now, an incredible feat if I do say so myself, "It's okay, I just think—" But he stops right there, I think he knows a little better then to lecture me about Haley. She's always been the off limits topic between us.

I kick off my shoes and crash on my four poster bed, I'm so tired I can barely feel my legs. Not just physically tired but honestly, I'm emotionally spent too. I mean between my failed math test and the fight with Nathan, it's been a long day.

Lucas runs a hand through his messy blonde hair (something he does when he's brooding) and steps out of his shoes. I sit up and rest against my back against the head board waiting for him to come over. "I said I'm sorry" I mutter a little annoyedly.

He looks at me with tired eyes, "You know that's not it Brooke" He says, but I don't respond. He knows we aren't going to talk about it any more because I don't want to. Instead of pressing it though, he just shuffles over and put his head on my lap, stretching out along the width of my bed. I subconsciously run my fingers through his soft hair and just wait for him to say something.

"What happened with you and Nathan?" He asks finally, staring up at the ceiling.

I sigh loudly, "I told him I wouldn't give him Bevin's address and he just…" I look towards the floor, "I mean you know how he gets Lucas" I mention.

He runs a hand down my leg comfortingly, "He'll be fine tomorrow" He says and I know that too. Because that's just how Nathan is. He's got this hot headed temper that is so quick to surface but it cools off just as fast. He doesn't hold grudges and he knows when he wrong, even if he hates admitting it. He's so much like me sometimes I wonder if I should've been his twin instead of Lucas.

"Whatever, I don't wanna talk about this anymore" I sigh, bending down and kissing his lips.

He reaches his arm up and puts it behind my head pulling me closer to him as our tongues engage in a fierce battle. He breaks the kiss momentarily to better adjust the awkward position we were just in. Which is good because my neck was starting to hurt. I wriggled under him comfortably, before bringing his lips back to mine. Is it weird that you can be around some one all time but still not get enough of them? Like no matter how much time you spend with each other you'd never get sick of them. It's like that with me and Lucas, I never tire of him in fact it's the exact opposite. I can't wait to be with him and that's something I've never felt before.

His tongue flicks in and out of my mouth and I can't seem to get close enough tonight. I'm unbuttoning his shirt ferociously quick now, I think a button even popped off and he chuckles, "Its new shirt" He breathes against my lips.

I giggle, "You'll get a new one" I trace his jaw with kisses, to me that's one of the sexiest things about him. That strong, slightly stubbled jaw.

In one swift motion he's got my cheer top on the floor, damn he's getting good at this. But the second my hands find his belt, the door swings open "Oh God! I'm sorry" And the award for worst timing ever goes to…Haley James.

Lucas groans in frustration and partial embarrassment and rolls off me, I, on the other hand, am just plain old angry. Who the hell does she think she is barging into my room like that? With out even a frickin' knock? Oh no, this shit does not fly with Brooke Davis.

I jump off my bed and stalk towards the door, I am so ready to give her a piece of my mind. But the second my hand curls around the doorknob, I feel Lucas's hand on my elbow "She looked kinda freaked baby" He says timidly, "Maybe you should let this one go…" He trails off.

Okay so maybe he's right. I mean he probably is because she looked like she had to tell me something when she came in. Usually she doesn't just walk into my room, in fact we hardly see each other at all and we live in the same house. When we do cross paths, we usually just insult each other before one of us walks out of the room. So why on earth would she come into my room? Ugh and why did she have to have such bad timing?

My hand was still frozen on the door knob as I mull over what he just said, "I guess I can yell at her in the morning" I run a hand through my dark locks, "Besides, I'm just tired now" I stifle a yawn.

Lucas puts an arm around my shoulders and places a kiss on the side of my head, "That's my girl" He mumbles into my hair fondly, leading us back to my bed.

And that night we didn't have sex, kiss or even talk. He got undressed and I pulled on a pair of shorts, then I fell asleep in his arms. And it's the most comfortable position I've ever been in. I've never slept better in my life then I do when I fall asleep next to Lucas. That's how I know I'm in love with him. He's the one for me. Because he makes me feel, really _feel_ and no one has ever been able to do that before.

:-:

It isn't the half drawn blinds with the streaming sunlight that wakes me up, or the steady _drip, drip_ of the tap in my bathroom. It wasn't even the light snoring coming from next to me. No, it was the sound of muffled fighting coming from outside of my room. There were voices that I hardly recognized and they were suspicious.

"Babe" I nudge his shin with my bare foot, but he obviously doesn't stir the boy can sleep through a damn earthquake, "Lucas" I say louder this time, lightly shaking his shoulder.

His eyes begin to open as he removes the arm he had draped over my waist to stretch, "What's going on?" He asks groggily and if I wasn't so scared that someone had broken into my house, I'd kiss him for being so cute in the morning, with his messed up hair and lightened blue eyes.

But alas, I think I'm being robbed so his cuteness has to take a backseat for now "Lucas, listen" I tell him urgently.

He looks alert as we both become silent to listen to what was going on outside, "Someone's out there" He mutters conclusively. No really, Lucas?

I roll my hazel eyes and throw the comforter off me, "Stop" He says, getting off the bed, "First of all there's no way in hell you're going out looking like _that_" Oh right, the whole shorts and bra thing…yeah. "And second of all there's no way in hell you're going out there" He's grouchy in the morning.

I narrow my eyes up at him, "I'm not letting you go out there alone and what if they have Ha—" But my voice breaks off, truth is a part of me is worried about Haley but I don't wanna admit that.

He stares at me for a second as if he's reading my thoughts, "You're not going" Lucas says decisively, going over to my closet. I dunno why though, what is planning to do smother the robbers with a halter top? Or maybe beat them to death with a pair Manolo Blahniks.

He's still rooting around in my closet when I respond, "Luke, c'mon I don't wanna be by myself" I say softly, grabbing his discarded button up shirt off the floor.

He doesn't say anything for a minute, "Fine" His response is stiff but he's given in.

I put his shirt on one arm at a time before crookedly doing the buttons. I notice the two that I broke and I can't help but grin. "Better" He notes, emerging from my closet with a bat. A freakin' bat?! Where the hell did that come from?

"Nathan put it in there like three years ago, back when there was a "stalker" on the loose" He can totally read my mind, I'm telling you "Remember?" He asks. And honestly I don't. I mean I remember the so called stalker who just ended up being the creepy neighborhood watchman, but the whole bat thing I don't.

The voices are more hushed now and my worry for Haley gets stronger and stronger. Whether I want it to or not. "C'mon" Lucas motions towards the door, lightly pushing me behind him. "And you stay back there" He adds sternly.

He's holding the bat as if he's about to hit a baseball and I have to hold back a giggle because it's evident that Lucas has know experience in this department. Slowly we come out of my room, peering around ever corner. My heart is pounding in my chest as Lucas slowly climbs down the stairs, stopping only to offer me his hand. Which I take because I'm scared out of my mind. And I'm really worried about Haley, it's something I can't control. I wish I could be indifferent about her but I just can't. I just wanna know if she's okay.

I can hear the voices really clearly now, "We should have given them more time!" It was a feminine voice, an all too familiar one at that.

And there it is, standing in the middle of the living room are my disheveled looking parents and Haley on the couch. "Mom!" I shriek in surprise. It was involuntary, I swear.

They both whip their heads around to face me and an almost naked Lucas, who is turning redder by the minute. "Cookie, finally awake?" My dad acts as if it's noon or something, instead of it really being eight in the morning on a Saturday.

They stare at Lucas judgmentally, obviously they're none too thrilled about or current images, "Wh-What are you doing here?" I stutter, because I'm a little scared. My parents never go anywhere unannounced. Not even to their own home.

Lucas looks at me sheepishly and I nod my head towards the stairs, signaling that he can leave if he wants. Because I know he's only standing here for me, the bat still hung loosely from his hand.

He looks relieved, "Thank you" He whispers, before darting up the stairs. I kind of wished he would've stayed though; having him standing next to me was comforting.

Their attention is off me again. It seems that they've settled whatever argument they had because now they're both staring at Haley. My mom's got a smile on her face that says _Botox!_ And my dad's beaming like he's just won a new Cady. They both go to sit on either side of her and engage in a conversation of her latest achievement, while she sits there faking modesty. It makes me sick. And to think I was worried that she'd been kidnapped or something.

And five minutes into the conversation it's like I don't even exist anymore, like I'm part of the floral wall paper. Pretty to look at and good for nothing. When my mom does look up at me, I think it might be to congratulate me on becoming cheer captain. Just like her. But instead she gives me a distasteful look before saying, "Go put some clothes on Brooke, you look indecent" I wanna laugh at my own naiveté because I actually thought she might be proud of me.

I turn around with out another word and bite my lip to stop it from trembling. I drag my feet up the stairs and force back tears. It hurts so bad I can hardly stand it. They don't love me and they never will, will they? I always try not to expect anything from them because they _always_ let me down. But I can't help it. They're my parents.

I take a deep breath, recollecting myself and making sure I don't cry before going back into my room. But when I see Lucas looking at me with his knowing blue eyes, and when he comes over and takes me into his arms, soothingly running his fingers through my hair. My resolve breaks and I begin to cry into the crook of his neck. "They don't love me Lucas" I sob, and I hate myself for breaking down but I can't do anything about it.

His arm just tightens around my waist, "Shh, don't cry pretty girl" He soothes, kissing the top of my head, "But I do, so don't cry" He murmurs into my hair.

His neck must be soaking but he doesn't seem to care, "I love you too" I stare up at him with wet eyes and a broken heart.

Lucas just kisses my temple "I know" He says simply, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear, "You're beautiful, smart, talented and an absolutely amazing girlfriend Brooke, don't ever feel like you're not good enough" He says the things that I've been needing to hear all my life.

:-:

My life, like me, is far from perfect. It's screwed up in every way imaginable and I don't think I'll ever be able to fix everything. But if there's one thing I know for sure, it's that as long as I have Lucas I'll be okay. Lucas and Nathan. They're all I really need in this world and convenient for me they come as a two for one deal. Ha Ha, small joke. So, while I will never be able _understand_ why my parents can't seem to love me, I've come to accept it.

Because in the end you can't make some one love you if they don't want to and I guess that's....

…Understandable.

:-:

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Especially **TypoKween**, just because I'm such a huge fan! I love all your stories and I'm so hooked on **C**omfortable **L**iar it isn't even funny! I swear, it's an unhealthy obsession. Anyway…thank you everyone!

I hope you enjoy the latest installment!

Ciao for now,

**-Liya**


	3. Unintended

Chapter 2: Unintended

:-:

The second I get into my car I feel like shit. I know I shouldn't have gotten mad at Brooke because she didn't do anything wrong. She was looking out for Peyton like she should've been. I'm an ass. And I'd do anything, I guess, to take it back _now _because I don't like fighting with her. She's the person I rely on the most, she always has been. So when we aren't speaking it's like I have no one to talk to. But I know better then to go back and apologize now, that would only get her madder at this point.

But I'm gonna make sure to text her in the morning because she does deserve an apology. I probably should have explained to her that I was just mad because Peyton was being a moody bitch (I swear she's PMS 24/7) and my Dad was being the overbearing, controlling ass hole that he always is. Put that together with that fact that I'm an F away from failing English (then getting kicked off the team) and it's been a pretty shitty day. My teacher even assigned me tutor, I'm gonna find out who it is Monday. Hopefully the guy'll just write my fuckin' papers for me. I'd pay him and shit, he'd just have to do the work.

But right now I need an outlet. And since me and Peyton aren't on great terms right now that just means I have to find someone else. Tonight, it's Bevin. If Brooke had given me her address, I could have just shown up but now I have to call her and the girl never shuts up. It's going to be a long ass conversation and I don't have the temperament for that right now. Well ever really, but especially now.

Nonetheless, I fish my phone out of my pocket and scroll through my contact list. And there she is, just before Brooke in my phonebook. I dial and wait for her to pick up, which isn't very long I might add, probably like half a bell.

"Nathan?!" She squeals into the phone and fling it away from my ear. Fuck you Peyton, is the first thing that comes to mind.

I clear my throat, "Bev, where's your house?" I'm clear and direct, straight to the point.

She's probably grinning like a Cheshire cat right now because I just gave her the time of day. It's good to be King, "Where are you now?" She asks huskily, she's trying to be sexy but that voice only works for Brooke. I've seen her use it plenty of times.

"Do you live on Mulberry?" I ask, praying she knows her own address.

She's silent for a minute, "Nuh-uh, street over, second house on your right" She must've thought long and hard about that one.

I got what I needed, "I'll be over in two minutes, make sure you're naked" Like I said, straight to the point.

:-:

"Come back soon Nathan" She winks from her door way.

I barely grunt in response because truthfully, I thought Bevin would be a little better. I mean she wasn't awful or anything and it's not like I haven't had worse sex in my life but Bevin's got a reputation, I just don't think she lived up to it tonight. But part of the reason Bevin looked appealing was because her parents are never home and she's got a full loaded mini fridge. Drinking before driving was probably not the best idea in the world but honestly, it's been a shitty night.

I'm still a little buzzed when I get into my car but the way I figure it is that it's just about two in the morning in Tree Hill, so I'm sure almost every person is in bed by now. There's bound to be just about nobody on the streets. Not this late anyway. As I back out of the driveway, I see Bevin waving at me from the door frame. The girl looks like she's just had the night of her life. What can I say? I'm a pleaser.

So okay I'm gonna admit something, the road's starting to get a little blurry. And on top of that it looks like there are two of each of the white lane dividers. That's not right, is it? But what do I know? Maybe the guy who painted the road screwed up and they just haven't fixed it yet, I mean it's possible. Yeah that's probably it because seriously, I'm one of the few people that can drive just as well drunk (or somewhat drunk) as I can when I'm sober. It sounds stupid to say but it's completely true. Tim even thinks I drive better, just ask him about the bus we stole last week.

I feel my phone vibrating again, when I check caller i.d it says "house" so I decide not to pick it up. Odds are it's either my dad or my mom (since I bet Lucas stayed the night at Brooke's) and personally, I don't wanna talk to either of them. They're annoying and my mom's only going to chew me out for staying out so late and not calling. If it's my dad he'll tell me I'm not averaging enough and that me and Lucas should spend more time in the gym. He doesn't care about my personal health or well being (he probably cares about Lucas' even less) just as long as I can play for the scout. Same goes for Lucas. I don't think he ever thought of us as his sons, more like puppets he'd get to control. His last two chances to live out the dream that was taken from him.

I guess because of how angry I was at my Dad and how consumed I'd been in my own thoughts that I didn't have enough time to swerve out of the way. That's probably also why the last thing I remember is blinding head lights of a Big Mac truck and then the sound of screeching tires. I distinctly remember the smell of burning rubber and a sharp blow to the head before everything else faded into the darkness. And nothing seemed to matter anymore.

:-:

Mornings in Tree Hill are never dull. Especially Saturday mornings, that's when the rumor mills really start to run. It's the day when everyone has nothing better to do then sit around and talk about every body else. "Did you hear about who she slept with last night?" "Oh he's been cheating on her for a while now!" and my personal favorite "She's gonna kill him _after_ he puts her in his will"

So when I see Brooke's next door neighbor (a girl that goes to the Catholic school an hour away yet still seems to know everything that goes on at Tree Hill High before anyone) running towards the house I'm hardly surprised. Probably some news about who the quarterback is taking to homecoming. "Summer's coming" Brooke's in her closet, we were supposed to go to a movie about an hour ago but she still hasn't decided on an outfit. I think she just doesn't wanna see her parents. Even if it's for a second.

But she sticks her head out of the closet, "Really?" She asks me, "Why?" And I'm not sure how I'm supposed to know that.

"Yes" I answer, ignoring the second question because I think it was kind of a stupid one.

About a minute later, Brooke's bedroom door flings open and the petite brunette is standing in the doorway completely out of breath and looking like she's about to have an asthma attack. "Davis! Davis get out here now!" She's hysterical and now I'm a little worried.

I look at her, "Summer what's wrong?" I ask, I don't know her very well but I've met her enough times to know that she's usually not this serious.

Brooke hears it too, so she immediately steps out, "What is it Sum?" She asks in concern.

She looks from me to Brooke before speaking, "Brooke, Nathan's in the hospital" She gets out and the girl has tears in her eyes. I'm not sure why though, since she doesn't even know Nathan.

Brooke on the other hand looks like she might just collapse, I immediately rush over to steady her, "What happened?" Her hand flies to cover her mouth and I can feel her begin to shake.

Summer shakes her head, "I don't know but Deb said that she called Lucas and he wasn't picking up" I knew I shouldn't have ignored those calls from my mom. But I had been so wrapped up in comforting Brooke that I completely tuned out the rest of the world. Now my brother is lying in a hospital bed and I had to find out from practically a stranger. What's more? He's my twin, shouldn't I have felt something, isn't there something about when he feels pain I feel it? An intuitive feeling that just tells me that there's something wrong? Or something gay like that…

Summer senses her displacement, "I just guessed you guys should know" She said before walking back out of the open door.

Brooke removed my arms from around her waist, "Grab your keys and let's go" She says and her voice is so emotionless it hurts.

She doesn't bother changing out of my shirt, just pulls on a pair of sweatpants under them. She puts her feet in those Ugg things that are just about the ugliest thing I've ever seen and motions her head towards the door. "I just don't know why Deb couldn't call me" I hear her mutter and I think that she has because Brooke, like me, has been ignoring calls all morning. But I don't point that out to Brooke.

Once we get downstairs Brooke's parents are gone, Haley is still sitting on the couch though. "What's wrong?" She asks immediately.

Brooke completely ignores her, not even bothering to glance in the girl's direction. "Nathan's in the hospital" I answer her to be polite. I mean she's just concerned and it's nice of her.

Her eyes widen and she opens her mouth to say something but I don't get to hear because Brooke pretty much drags me out of the door, "How many times do I have to tell you not to talk to her?!"

Okay, now that gets me a little tight "Brooke, how many times do I have to tell you, you're not going to tell me who I can talk to" I retort, unlocking my car.

She shoots me a dirty look and I pretend like I care, "You're an asshole" She bites back and it's the same thing she says every time. Honestly, it doesn't even faze me anymore.

I shrug an impassive shoulder, "Oh well" What else can I say? She's impossible sometimes. She has to make everything difficult.

I see her rolling her eyes from the corner of my eye, she's so immature. "Did Summer say what happened to Nathan?" She asks, "I didn't hear anything after hospital" She sighs.

I shake my head solemnly, "I don't think so" I respond, "Lemme call my mom" I tell her, "Fuck" I curse because I remember that I left my phone on her night stand.

She shakes her head, "Here" She hands it to me, "I was pretty sure you'd forget it" She knows me all too well.

I tell her to dial my mother's cell phone number because out of the two of my parents she'd be the one to pick up and be able to provide me with a sufficient explanation. My dad would just be a dick about it and lecture me about something before giving me a few vague details and then hang up the phone.

"Mom its Luke" I say the second she answers the phone.

I hear her breath out a sigh of relief, "Where are you?" She asks me and I can hear the impatience in her voice.

"On my way to Tree Hill General, what's going on with Nathan?" I plead, I don't bother to keep the worry out of my voice. He's my brother and I just wanna know he'll be okay.

She takes an unsteady breath, "He was in a car accident late last night, the doctors…" But nothing after car accident seems to register. Nathan is not better then me at a lot of things (seriously) but driving has always been his forte. Not even that he's a careful one or anything, he's just a natural. He's got reflexes like a fuckin' cat. So what the hell?

"Luke are you there?" I hear my mother ask and I feel Brooke pinching my shoulder.

I throw her hand off my arm "What?!" I demand. My arm's sore.

"What happened?" She narrows her eyes at me as if she has the right to be angry.

"Sweetie, why are you yelling?" God, It's too early for this, "I gotta go Mom, I'll see you in five minutes" I hang up the phone.

She's staring at me, "He was in a car accident" I tell her as calmly as I can, praying she won't break down. I love Brooke, but I can't be there for her when I can barely keep myself together right now.

Thankfully she doesn't and while I was ninety nine percent sure she wouldn't, I'm still glad she's composed, "Gimme your phone" She says, holding her hand out to me.

I don't know why but I put it in her open palm, "I'm gonna call Peyton" Well of course, why didn't I think of that. If Peyton doesn't know already then she should know. He's her boyfriend after all. Well I think. Is this the week they're supposed to be together? I really can't keep track anymore.

"Peyton" I hear Brooke say into the phone, "Nathan's been in an—

But she stops I guess Peyton knows already, "Are you there already?"

Brooke nods, "All right well we'll be there soon" She answers.

"Okay bye" Well that was a quick conversation.

She looks over at me, I can sense how lost she feels. I don't even have to look at her to know what she's feeling, it's like I can already feel it, "Listen baby, he's gonna be okay" I don't know how much I believe that but I will say anything to make things easier for her.

She bites her lip, obviously she doesn't believe me, "And if he isn't?" She asks skeptically.

I enclose my hand firmly on hers, "Then we'll deal" It's the best I can do right now, "But Nate's a lot stronger then your giving him credit for right now" If there's one person that can pull this one off it's my brother.

This doesn't assuage her though, I clearly have more faith in him then she does at this point, "We'll see" I hear her mumble as I park my car in the first spot I see. I guess it didn't register that it's practically the furthest from the main entrance.

Brooke obviously sees that, "Luke the car is a million miles away from the door and its _kinda_ cold" She says edgily.

Usually I have more patience and when she's feisty like this I put an arm around her and kiss her but today is not one of those days, "Sorry Brooke, but I think that five seconds of slight discomfort isn't going to kill you" I get out of the car before she can open her mouth to speak, making sure to slam the door behind me.

"Are you fucking bipolar?!" I hear her yell behind me, "You're such a great boyfriend one minute and a complete asshole the second, what the fuck Lucas!?" Now am I crazy to think she's being unreasonable?

I don't stop to wait for her, "Maybe I'm a little on edge because Nathan's in the fuckin' hospital Brooke" I say back, "Though you don't seem all that concerned" I feel like that's out of line the second I say it.

She gives a mirthless laugh, "God, being a dick must run in the Scott family huh? You can be so much like Dan sometimes…" I can tell she regrets that, but she doesn't take it back. Because that one hurt, the one way to get to Lucas Scott: Compare me to my father.

The rest of the way is cold and silent.

:-:

"Oh thank God, Lucas" My mom must have some kind of telepathic powers because I had barely stepped foot into the waiting room when she flung herself on to me.

I rub her back soothingly, "He's gonna be just fine mom" I say it half heartedly.

She isn't crying or anything but she holds me for a little longer, "Your father's talking to the doctors right now" She tells me.

Great. That's just what they need right now, Dan Scott bitching about how they don't do their jobs. "Any word yet?" I ask for me and Brooke, because while she isn't talking to me right now I can practically feel her itching to ask. She's just too stubborn to do it.

My mom looked up at me, "The doctors say he's out of critical danger but they haven't told me much else yet" She admitted, taking a seat next to Brooke.

I pull a ragged hand through my messier then usual blonde hair, "That's great" I sigh in relief. That's the best news I've heard all day. Now I'm just curious as to what the fuck actually happened.

I sit on the other side of Brooke, she's still affronted though "I'm sorry" I murmur in her hair, low enough for only her to hear.

I feel her tense for a minute, "Whatever Lucas" She's so damn stubborn.

I wrap an arm around her shoulders, "C'mon baby, you know I was just worried about Nathan" I don't feel like I really have to justify myself but honestly, I don't feel like fighting with her.

She stares at me, she's trying really hard to be mad but I can see her resolve breaking "I was worried too" I hear her whisper and its enough for me to tighten my hold. Whatever she says, whatever she does, at the end of the day it doesn't matter when I see her broken like this.

"He's my best friend" Her voice is breaking, she's on the verge of tears, "And my parents, it's been such a bad day" I can barely hear her now but I really don't need to. Like I said I don't need to see her, or even hear her to know what she's thinking.

She hides her face into my chest and I know it's because she doesn't want anyone else to know she's crying. Even though it's completely understandably and one hundred percent justified, she still would never let any one but me (and Nathan) see her like this. I hold her, stroking her hair and placing light kisses on the top of her head. "Promise you won't leave?" Comes her muffled request and I almost laugh at how ridiculous it sounds. I could never leave her, the thought alone seems unimaginable. But I whisper a reassuring "Yes" in her ear anyway, because I know it's what she needs right now.

Finally she takes her head out of my chest and rubs at her face furiously. "Hey guys" I turn my attention away from Brooke for a minute because hovering over us is Nathan's girlfriend and one of Brooke's best friends.

"Hey Peyton" Brooke looks up at the blonde, "Where've you been?" She asks, staring around the room.

Peyton nods her head towards the exit, "Getting coffee and some air" She says nonchalantly.

Brooke nods carefully, "You sure you're okay?" She asks the blonde.

Peyton hesitates for a moment but then bobs her head up and down, "He's gonna be okay right? So I'm fine" She seems unsure, am I the only one who can see that?

Brooke opens her mouth to reply but is cut off by none other then my father, "He's awake" And it's the first good thing I've heard come out of his mouth in a long time.

I get up to go in but Brooke puts a tentative hand on my arm, "Do you think I could go first? I just have some things I really need to say to him" She asks me and I honestly think I'm incapable of saying no.

"Sure baby girl" I smile, leaning down to kiss her forehead, "You just lemme know when your done" She looks up at me gratefully before all but sprinting towards his room.

I see Dan walking towards me, as if this day couldn't get any worse. "You gonna let her do that son?" He asks, lately everything he says to me makes me wanna punch him.

"What?" I ask tiredly, I honestly have no idea what he's talking about.

He just smirks, "Well clearly Miss Davis seems to be the "monkey in the middle" right?" Who the hell talks like that?

I wanna says something but he just walks away from me. Why doesn't that surprise me?

:-:

My tongue feels like a cotton ball, my mouth tastes like a school of fish died in it and my head is throbbing. Yet my father still managed to come here and make it all the more worse. All though I only caught half of what he was saying, probably because of the anesthetics and the residual morphine. I was just waiting until he left though because I just wanted Brooke to come in. I really need to talk to her.

I guess god kinda likes me today because not only did I not die but Brooke steps in, "Nathan" I hear her breathe out as she practically runs to the side of my bed, almost tripping twice in the process.

"Watch the wires B" I say affectionately, but I'm half serious since most of them are hooked up to me and ripping them out would kind of hurt.

She smiles sheepishly, "My bad" She sits next to me carefully.

I try my hardest to grin, my face kinda hurts "Sorry about last night" My voice sounds hoarse.

She shakes her head immediately, "You've always been an ass Nate, that's not what I'm mad about right now" So close, damn it. Here comes the lecture.

"What I am mad about though, is the fact that you got in a fucking accident Nathan!" Ouch, her voice becomes louder and louder with every word, "You could have _died_" She emphasizes the word as if I didn't know it already.

I try to explain but she doesn't let me get a word in, "What would I have done huh?" She shoves my shoulder.

"Own! Brooke, c'mon" She had to hit the shoulder that they had just popped back in its socket right.

Her face becomes apologetic, "Sorry" She mumbles, but quickly returns to her angry rant, "Nathan, tell me you weren't drunk or high" She demands but at this point if I lie and say "No", she won't believe me if I tell her the truth and say "Yes" She's going to _kill_ me, so either way I lose.

She stares into my eyes, waiting for a response, "I was a little buzzed" I tell her, "But that's not why I got in an accident" I add quickly.

She looks at me cynically, "Oh really?" She kinks that sarcastic eye brow.

"I just wasn't paying attention, I was thinking about shit" I tell her vaguely.

She rolls her eyes unsympathetically, for someone who's so mad I almost died she isn't acting like she's happy to see me, I was expecting a hug. "Like what?"

I sigh loudly and impatiently, "Like my dad and like basketball and like…you" It slips out.

Her eyes widen for a minute and I just don't know how she interpreted this. I don't even know how to interpret it. I meant the fight we had, I think. Right?

I think she's about to say something but she's cut off, by Dan. The one time I'm slightly relieved to see him "There's a line Miss Davis" I don't like the tone of that, at all.

Brooke looks at me again, "C'mon, sometime soon would be nice" He taps his foot irritatedly. Okay, he just crossed the line. He can't talk to Brooke like that.

She looks a little embarrassed as she gets off my bed, I feel like I should have said something right then but it was as if I'd already overstepped my boundaries. It's weird because me and Brooke have never been like that but that's what I felt then. If Lucas was here, maybe things would be different.

Once Brooke leaves the room, I figure my Dad would follow (considering he's already given me his "you won't be playing basketball for four weeks" speech) but he didn't. He just stood there, grinning like an idiot. "She's your brother's girlfriend remember?" What the fuck is he talking about?

I narrow my eyes at him, "What are you trying to say?" I ask him.

He laughs, "She's just a girl Nathan, no point in throwing your career away over her" He's making no sense but it's getting me extremely angry.

"You sound crazy and I think you're in the wrong hospital" It sounds pretty weak, even to me. But I just got in an accident.

He shakes his head, "I know you got in to the accident because of her Nathan, I mean its pretty obvious you've always had a "thing" for her" The asshole actually used air quotes, if Brooke was here she'd completely call him out on it then laugh her ass off, "But she isn't worth throwing away your career" He says again.

"Get out" I growl, "I mean it, just leave before I ask them to escort you out" He looks taken aback for a minute but then plasters that retarded smirk back on his face.

"I know what's best for you, she isn't worth it" That's when I chucked the ash tray at his head. It missed but if he hadn't ducked, I probably would have given him a concussion.

:-:

**A/N**: Was that too rushed? Sorry if it was, I just wanted to get this up for you guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been on Vacation! But I'm back and I hope this made up for my absence.

**Thanks for the reviews** and keep em coming!


End file.
